A New Phone: A New Life
by Fourteen Lines
Summary: A collection of text messages sent and received by Tifa Lockhart and Vincent Valentine after she accompanied him to the cellphone store.


**A New Phone: A New Life.**

Author's notes: I'm on a roll!

Summary: A collection of text messages sent and received by Tifa Lockhart and Vincent Valentine after she accompanied him to the cellphone store.

* * *

7 June:

7:24 pm: Hi Vincent, this is Tifa. Congratulations on finally getting a phone! Marlene was proudly announcing that she had been the reason for this. Now communication between us would be much easier. Please save my number into your contact list. I have given your number to our friends. See you around! P.S if you don't know how to save my number, just read the manual in the box.

27 June:

6:32 am: Ok

9:16 am: "Ok" to what? Sorry, I just saw the message, was sending Marlene and Denzel to school. Tiring!

1 July:

5:24 am: Sabed in contacys/

9:41 am: Vincent! You're not making sense!

12 July:

5:52 am: Sorr.

9:22 am: Vincent… (=.=;) Is this some kind of joke?

15 July:

5:43 am: n

5:43 am: nn

5:44 am: no.

10:02 am: Gosh Vincent! Are you typing with your claw?! (-.=)

21 July:

5:23 am: No[

9:58 am: (=.=;)

23 July:

5:10 am: /

5:11 am: ?

9:33 am: Vincent… seriously, stop sending me codes. (T_T)

24 July:

7:02 am: Hi Tifa, this is Reeve. Vincent asked why are you sending him equal signs, dots and brackets? He's having trouble using the message function here and can't really type, apparently.

9:12 am: HAHAHA! Vincent, this is the funniest message I've ever saw! Oh, and can you please pick up your phone? Cloud said he can't reach you. And when you have the time, please, please look through the cellphone manual. (^o^)

2:13 pm: Ok/

4 September:

12:38 am: Dear Tifa, Reeve had kindly requested your assistance in gathering possible data from, perhaps, your customers about the recent kidnappings around Edge. Thank you.

9:11 am: It's nice to see that you can finally type! But please, Vincent, you don't have to be so formal. It's not a letter. And yes, I'm glad to be of help. Teehee. (^o^)

7 September:

7:21 pm : Hey Vincent, I've heard some rumours that a group of people, SOLDIER-looking, are gathering kids and taking them away in trucks! Cloud's been patrolling around looking for possible suspects recently. I'm worried, can you ask Reeve to come over sometime this week? Thanks!

7:24 pm: My pleasure.

8:02 pm: Reeve will go over to Seventh Heaven tomorrow morning. He said, "I would appreciate a nice glass of Junon beer too!".

8:23 pm: HAHAHAHA! Vincent… your messages are hilarious! \(^o^)/ I have the Junon beer ready for him!

8:25 pm: Thank you. He will be glad.

25 September:

2:01 am: Vincent… do you have any idea what is going on recently? Cloud's been… well… too busy. I'm a little worried, haha! Sorry for disturbing you! I hope everything's going on well? Have you located the bad guys?

2:03 am: We are proceeding well in our investigations. Cloud has been a great assistance. I'm sorry.

2:04 am: Wow, I wasn't expecting such a quick reply! You've really improved! Why are you apologizing? There's no need to! Teehee

2:07 am: Thank you. Is everything alright?

2:09 am: Yes… People are still calm here in Edge, the kidnapping cases have dropped. Everyone's doing their best now. Though I'm a little worried about Marlene and Denzel going to school.

2:11 am: I see.

13 October:

7:42 pm: HWY VINNIIIIii/[ HAPPIE BIRTHDAY!

7:42pm: Sorry, Marlene wanted to send a message to you. Happy Birthday to you from me as well, and Cloud, too! I hope you're not locking yourself up somewhere searching for the bad guys or running around the cities at night trying to be a vampire! How are you lately? Haven't heard from you for a while!

7:53 pm: It is fine. How are you?

8:12 pm: Oh, fine. (^^)

8:18 pm: Will you be attending the party next week? We'll be getting an extra cake to celebrate your belated birthday!

8:21 pm: …Probably not.

8:23 pm: Please do! It'll be fun, I'm sure of it. Everyone together, like the old days!

21 October:

11:43 pm: I'm so glad you came, Vincent! It was nice having everyone around again! Marlene really missed Barret… Haven't seen her this happy in a while now. Somehow, my feelings are mixed, hehe! But the real surprise was when you came in! Though you were a little late, I was really happy to see you! Cid may not look like it, but I bet he was looking forward to teasing you like the old times again! It was so fun!

1:21 am: I'm glad. Cid… I am not so sure.

1:23 am: Oh, believe me, he is!

1:25 am: That is… quite unsettling…

1:30 am: Nah. Cid and Barret, they're just softies inside.

1:32 am: What a troubling thought.

1:33 am: Hahahaha!

1:34 am: Is it just me or are you so much funnier when you text?

1:36 am: Perhaps… I wouldn't have a clue.

1:37 am: Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight! See you soon, okay?

1:39 am: Goodnight. Okay.

23 November:

6:02 am: Hey Vincent, any idea why Yuffie couldn't be contacted lately? I've been trying for days…

7:14 am: Yuffie is currently away in the Northern Crater. Before that, I believe she had forgotten to pay for the bills.

7:19 am: That is just so Yuffie! Thanks for the update!

7:21 am: Is there a message you wish to leave for her?

7:25 am: Nah, it's okay. Just wanted to talk to her.

7:26 am: Ok.

29 November:

3:05 am: Hey Vincent, are you awake?

3:07 am: Yes

3:08 am: Are you free to talk on the phone…?

3:09 am: Yes, why?

7:53 am: I can't believe we talked for about 5 hours! Wow! I'm really glad you talked to me, I feel so much better now! Thanks!

7:53 am: You're welcome.

7:56 am: I can call you again right?

7:58 am: Yes.

1 December:

4:08 am: Hey Vincent… I've been thinking about the things you said to me that day. Yes, maybe this isn't about what Cloud wants, but what I want. And I want to be happy, I want to make Marlene happy, Denzel happy, and Cloud too… But sometimes it's harder than that… But I will continue to work hard! Once a fighter, always a fighter! Thanks so much, Vincent! I'm recharged!

5:32 am: You're welcome. I'm glad.

4 December: 

2:01 am: Hey, you available for some chit chat?

2:03 am: Yes.

* * *

Author's notes: Maybe I'll post a part-two for this, showing Tifa and Vincent move into something more than friendship… Hmmm.


End file.
